


5 times seishi begged his friends not to call maki

by tea_at_twilight_time



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, M/M, Self destructive behaviors, it starts out very silly though pfft, maki-nee is best sister, more on that later though, seishi's recklessness increases tenfold when he knows maki is just a call away, this gets progressively sadder as it goes on btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/pseuds/tea_at_twilight_time
Summary: (+1 time he begged them to call her)aka, maki is seishi's big sister from their time training to be assassins, and like HELL she's gonna let him get hurt.too bad he feels the need to fight her tooth and nail on this.





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> owo what's this?? two uploads?? in one day?? :0 incredible 
> 
> anyway, this is an au i created as a joke and then got emotionally invested in, as per usual. pfft. i know nothing about v3, i still haven't been able to play it, but i have a lot of feelings about maki and with her and seishi sharing a talent, i just...i just couldn't resist lsjdfkl. 
> 
> some characters are referred to by their first name in-prose and some are referred to by their last names and i apologize lmao

“Here is my number,” Maki says, scrawling it down on a spare scrap of paper. “If my Seishi-kun ever does anything stupid, _call me_.”

She pushes it toward the center of the table. Ayumu is the first to reach out and grab it, frowning slightly to himself in disbelief.

Itsuki gives voice to his confusion. “You...really want a bunch of random kids to have your number?” she asks, raising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t that seem like a shitty idea, especially considering the track record of some of us?” She gestures toward Akira, who smiles smugly and shrugs.

Maki grimaces, a brief moment of regret passing over her face. “God, I wish it didn’t come to this, but...look, if it means keeping an eye on my stupid little brother, then yes, _please_ , all of you. Take it.”

Kagura shifts from foot to foot. “A-are you sure? I mean, this is Yodogawa-kun we’re talking about. How much trouble are you really expecting him to get into?”

Maki looks at all of them in surprise, her eyes wide. “You guys really have no idea, do you?”

Ayumu blinks. “No idea about what?”

“He’s never done _anything_ fucking stupid and self destructive in front of you guys before?”

“We’re talking about the same person, right?” Akira pipes in, a frown on his face. “Yodogawa Seishi. Super High School Level Fucking Nerd.”

Maki frowns, her jaw setting. “This doesn’t make sense,” she murmurs, mostly to herself. “There’s no way he’s just...stopped doing stupid shit. He’s gotta be…”

Her eyes suddenly widen, and for a moment, there’s a sadness welling in her gaze. Everyone looks at her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

Soon, however, Maki shakes her head. She fixes her face back into its usual stern expression, and she points aggressively at Ayumu.  

“You better pass that around,” she says, her voice firm. There’s an edge of softness there as well, though. An edge of concern. “Please, I just... _I need to know he’s okay_.”

Ayumu’s eyes soften, and he nods. “O-okay! Yeah, of-of course-”

Maki turns around and starts to leave before he can finish.

 

* * *

 

“No. _No_. Delete her number, delete it _now_.”

Ayumu stares at Seishi blankly, before surprise takes over his features. “What? _Why_?” he asks, his eyelashes batting in confusion. “Why don’t you want me to have her number?”

Seishi hisses, honest-to-god _hisses_. “I just...don’t like it, okay! I don’t. Like. It.”

Ayumu turns to Akira and Saiji helplessly, and Akira smiles and laughs. “And why is that, Seishi? Are you planning on doing something stupid and reckless?”

“Wh-what?! N-no! Of course not!” Seishi protests, sounding unconvincing. “I just...think it’s a bad idea.”

“Hmm.” Akira turns to Ayumu, chuckling lightly. “Ayumu, babe, I think it might be best if we kept that number.”

Saiji hums in agreement, taking a sip of his tea.

“...yeah,” Ayumu finally says, eyeing Seishi with suspicion. “I think you’re right about that.”

Seishi groans, dropping his head on the table. “This is gonna end so badly for me. I just know it is.” He lifts his head again. “I shouldn’t have let you meet her. This was a bad idea.”

None of his boyfriends respond to his woes. They just smile, sharing confused and worried looks amongst each other. 


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seishi does something stupid and reckless, just as maki has foretold. 
> 
> ayumu is PISSED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have this chapter might as well post it lol

It had been uncharacteristically stupid for Seishi to do something like this.

If it weren’t for the fact that he’s sitting in the infirmary room at Mirai Academy, Ayumu would’ve been almost amused. Yodogawa Seishi, the Super High School Level Mystery Novelist, tried to _jump down the stairs_. And not like, step-by-step either. He went over to the railing and jumped past an _entire flight of stairs_.

And now he has a broken ankle. That’s great.

“Ugh! I just want to smack you!” Ayumu says, gently grabbing Seishi’s arm and shaking him. “What’s wrong with you?! Why would you do something like this?!”

Seishi whines as he’s shaken, a pink flush taking over his cheeks. His face scrunches up into a childish pout, which, once again, would’ve been funny if Ayumu wasn’t totally freaking _pissed_.

“Well?!”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Seishi mumbles, huffing sulkily. “I thought…”

“What, Seishi-kun?! What did you think?!”

Seishi whines, and he ducks his head. “I thought it would be faster...” he says quietly. “And that it would look cool…”

Ayumu barks out a laugh, putting his face in his hands. “My _god_ ,” he says, groaning softly into his palms. “You thought it would look _cool_.”

“I’m sorry!” Seishi says, his face burning red. “It’s really Akira-kun’s fault! He’s always saying how I’m a nerd, and I wanted to show him up…”

“By jumping down the stairs? A _Maiko-chan_ level stupid idea?”

“Oh no,” Seishi moans. “Please don’t say that. It can’t be that stupid, it can’t be _Maiko_ level stupid…”

“Oh, but it _is_ ,” Ayumu says, a smug look on his face. “In fact, it is such a level of stupidity, I think I need to call Harukawa-san…”

Seishi’s eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, and he starts to frantically shake his head. “No! No, no no no no no, please don’t do that, that’s really unnecessary!” 

“Is it? I think she would want to know that you broke your ankle…”

“No, I think she would _not_ want to know that,” he says, lifting his hands to wave them around in a panic. “Please...please don’t tell her about this.”

“Why are you so worried? Do you think she would be angry with you?” Ayumu asks, his voice pointed. “It’s too late anyway. Akira-kun’s already getting her.”

The panic in Seishi’s eyes is visceral, palpable. Ayumu can’t help but laugh.

“You deserve this, Seishi-kun! You know you do!”

Seishi moans, putting his face in his hands. “Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no,” he whines, curling in on himself as if that will protect him from the oncoming storm. “Oh gosh, she’s going to _kill me_ -”

“ ** _YODOGAWA SEISHI!_** ”

Seishi _jumps_ , looking up at the doorway in terror. Akira is there with a shit-eating grin on his face, and a little bit in front of him, is an absolutely _furious_ Maki. A Maki who takes one look at Seishi’s terrified face, glances down at his broken, bandaged ankle, and charges over to the bed with unrestrained rage in her eyes.

“What the actual FUCK did you just do?” she demands, making Seishi shrink back into the hospital bed.

“I...I just…!” he starts, his eyes darting from Maki to Akira. “Akira-kun, just what did you tell her?!”

“He told me that you jumped down the stair railing like some kind of little _idiot_ ,” Maki hisses. “Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?!”

Ayumu smiles, patting Seishi’s knee. He gets up out of his seat, making his way to the door. “Well, it looks like Oneesan Harukawa has this under control,” he says, sidling up to Akira’s side. “I think we’ll be off now.”

Seishi looks over at them in terror, shaking his head violently. “No, no! Don’t leave me when she’s pissed like this!” he cries, but his begging goes unheeded.

“Bye bye, Seishi!” Akira calls, blowing a kiss to him. “We’ll see you later, baby, if your sister doesn’t kill you first.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t kill him,” Maki hisses, grabbing Seishi by the chin and, by the looks of it, squeezing his cheeks hard with her fingers and thumb. “But he _is_ in for a world of hurt for doing something so goddamn _stupid_.”

Seishi whimpers, his face going pale. “I’m sorry, Maki-nee! I promise I’ll never do something like this ever again!” he squeaks, sending big, puppy-dog “save me” eyes to his boyfriends.

His cry for help will go unanswered, however. Ayumu is still pretty pissed, and Akira is a little sadist who likes to see his boyfriend tortured. Also, there’s no stopping Maki when she’s like this. Attempting to do so will end with with someone’s nose broken.

“Goodbye, Seishi-kun,” Ayumu says unsympathetically, waving at him. “Have fun with Harukawa-san.”

The two of them start to walk away, leaving Seishi to grovel for forgiveness in front of an utterly pissed Maki. 

He will never live this down. _Ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference: the academy they're at is called mirai academy because it's run by naegi and the rest of the future foundation. something i will eventually explain in that other fic i'm writing. eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the reason this is going on this account is because the whole maki-being-seishi's-sister thing actually ties into something that's gonna come up in "you're a canary, i'm a coalmine" if i,, ever.,, get to it ha h a 
> 
> my writing blog is tea-at-twilight-time.tumblr.com one day i will be consistent on posting there


End file.
